customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Barney Bloopers/Outtakes - Barney, B.J., Baby Bop and Kids to Jump Up And Yell "WAKE UP!" and Gun for Killing That The Guard (Barney's Musical Castle - VHS)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:A9A8:6BB3:4AD4:EFD5-20190520015713
Barney: I Guess Wee Need to Shout "WAKE UP!" Even Louder Will Going to Need Everyone Help. *BJ: Yes! *Barney: Come on Everybody, Really LOUD Now, Ready. *Baby Bop: Okay *Barney: 1... 2... 3.. *All: WAKE UP! *(Gun Shooting) *(all yelling) *All: NO! *Guard: Whoa! Oh-Ho! Oh No look what you did. His Broken. (crying) (kids playing gun shooting) Hey, What This. That It Another Word it's FUCK! I Hate You You Hate Me! his broken 2001 it's crashing into the glass. I Hurn My Keens for the Door from the Castle is Broken. *Barney: (falling down) Whoa! Uh-Oh! *Baby Bop: Barney! Barney! *Barney: YIKES *BJ: ARE YOU ALLRIGHT *Barney: BJ *Baby Bop: Help *Barney: Somebody Change Me *Kids: NO! *Barney and BJ: NO! *Baby Bop: NO! *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and Kids: FUCK! (Gun Shotting) I FUCK YOU, YOU FUCK ME! *Barney: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (falling down) Whoa!, Boom! (fall down and hurt your Keens Boo-Boo) What!, Uh-Oh! I Say "WAKE UP" Not Me! *Audience: Oh! *Kids: Oh No. *Barney: I Love Match! *Kids: (laughing) *Barney: Come on, Penny! *Penny: Okay! *Barney and Penny: FUCKING Shit! (Fightings Punching) (Dog Barking) SHIT! *Kids: Guard Dog! *(all yelling) *BJ: No 1996 for You. *Penny: No 1997-1998 for You. *Baby Bop: No 3rd stage show. *BJ: No First Show. *Penny: No Way. *BJ: I Hate You, You Hate Me! Come and Fucking with Me. *(all running) *BJ: Are We've Trouble Barney *Barney: Whoa! I'm Sure Everything It's Going to Be Just Fine. *BJ: Let's Get Out! *(Barney and Penny Falling Down) *Kids: (laughing) *Barney: What, I Say Run Away, Not Me! *Crew: (all yelling) *Baby Bop: OH NO WHEE! *BJ: WHOA! FUCKING SHIT! *Barney: I Fell Down on the Stage. *Penny: and I Fell Down on the Stage, Too!. *Baby Bop: So Do I!. *BJ: Yes ITS WAKE UP! *Barney: I Can't Get UP *BJ: Look You Borken My Barney's Big Surprise is Crash. *Penny: No Birthday Party for BJ!. *Penny: and I'm Help, It's and I Can Get UP! *BJ: No You Not *(BJ play shotgun and Killing) *BJ: FUCK!!!!!!. *Penny: I Got Shooting with Gun with Me and the Word "FUCK!". *(packing by of Guard Dog) *Kids: (all laughing) *Barney: Come on Penny. *BJ: Right, Let's Watch South Park (fall down) WHOA! *Barney: I Fuck You, You Fuck Me! *BJ: You! (play gun shooting and Killing Barney) *Barney: Hey What This. *Baby Bop: You Killed ME *Barney: YIKES *Audience: Oh! (laughing) *BJ: ARE YOU ALLRIGHT *Barney: BJ *BJ: Help *Barney: Even More Somebody Change Me Twice Again. *Kids: Barney NO! *Barney: What The Fuck *(kids screaming and yelling) *(Barney died) *(kids died) *BJ: Barney! Barney! *Barney: FUCK! *Kids: FUCK! *(gun shooting) *Barney: HEY, WHAT THIS. It's FUCKING Time. *BJ: COME ON FASTER. *Baby Bop: YOU CAN DO IT IF WE CAN. *Barney: Boom, I Think, We Need Your Help, I Like to Pretend that We Can Fly to the Roller Coaster. Let's All Do It's Together. Ready, 1...2...3... "NOW". *All: WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOA! *Barney: OH THANK YOU! *(Roller Coaster Ride) *BJ: Yes, I Love the Fly. *All: WHOA! *Barney: Hey LOOK AT. *Kids: WHOA! *Barney: It's Not That Funny, Penny!. Just a Singing Question (ride roller coaster) WOW!. *BJ: Ready Your Not, Here, We GO! *All: WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAA! *Barney: WOW, Lookies. *(ride roller coaster) *BJ: I Love Match!. *Barney: Yes The Roller Coaster. *Audience and Kids: (all laughing). *Barney: FUCK *BJ: WHOA! *Barney: I Would Not Match *BJ: Oh Quick More Somebody Change Me Again. *Barney: Help *Kids: (screaming and yelling) *Barney: You Killed This Is Sucks *Audience: (screaming and yelling) *BJ: I Can't *Barney: (laughs screaming and yelling) *Baby Bop and Penny: No Way *Audience: Oh My *Count Von Count: If You Love to See LOUD waiting to see more That, and I Count 1, 1 More On. (pushing) *Andy: WHOA! OH NO! *Mr. Policeman: Hi *Andy: Oh, Nice Character, Hi Policeman I Love TO See My Shit Watch Out. *Count Von Count: Death in. *(Mr. Policeman play gun shooting and Killed BJ, Baby Bop and Kids) *Barney: WHOA! "S" is for Suck IT! (Policeman play gun shooting and killed Barney) *(gun shot) *The Guard: Whoa!, The is No Good for the Castle son of bitches Name Riff. *(open the trash can) *The Guard: What you Doing?. *(gun shooting and killed Guard) *Count Von Count: WHOA I See 1 1 Death Mother, Oh My God, The Lot of Blood on you, Quick Get The Castle. *Policeman: No Give me the Bong. *Count von Count: 5, 4 *Policeman: Stop Counting *Count von Count: That No Good, I Well Hit of Sheep in the old bat (bong and Gun Shooting) WHOA!! (poop). *Crew Daddy: Guy What Going on. *Andy: Dad, You Kill Barney and Girl his death but his end it scream. I Eye it's Hurt. *Daddy: OH! Andy. Get down from that chair or you're grounded for 1 days. *(Andy opens the freezer and takes out the chocolate chip ice cream) *Daddy: Put that ice cream back in the freezer, Andy. *(Andy gets down from the chair, with the chocolate chip ice cream) *Daddy: Andy, do your hear me?! *(Andy sits back down) *Daddy: Hello? Are you listening to me? *(Andy opens the box of chocolate chip ice cream) *Daddy: Hey! All right, I'm warning you. If you take one bite out of that, you'll be grounded for 18 days. *(Andy takes a scoop of chocolate chip ice cream) *Daddy: Uh! *(Andy about to put the chocolate chip ice cream in his mouth) *Daddy: If you put that ice cream in your mouth, you'll be grounded for 3 days. I am not going to say it again. I am not going to say it again. I am not- *(Andy puts his chocolate chip ice cream in his mouth) *(Daddy picks Andy up) *Andy: (yelling loudly) Ow!! You're hurting me!! (he kicks Daddy) *Daddy: (yelling loudly and furiously) Ouch!! Stop kicking me!! *Andy: (yelling loudly and furiously) I HATE YOU!!! I HATE YOU!!! I WANT MY CASTLE!!! *Daddy: (yelling loudly and furiously) You're grounded for 23 days!! (he angrily sends Andy to his bedroom) You're being a bad behavior! (he angrily throws him into his bed) You are staying right here in your room, so there'll be nothing for you, until you have a good behavior!! and Watch Colby's Clubhouse. Goodbye. *(Andy crying, with lots of tears) *Andy: Wow, and we got The Wake Up, Now Let's Watch "Colby's Clubhouse: Easter Show", But No Wake Up. However, in 1990 for the 1985 from Winston-Salem, North Carolina a group of kids sat on the floor as they played "repeat the beat". The kids started by rubbing their hands twice and then hitting the floor once. Then it was time for a different music beat. The kids had to clack the rhythm sticks 4 times which was clack-clack, clack, clack. *(TV On)